sympathy for the devil
by Silli112
Summary: LOl I know this is stupid. I was tired when i worte this but i wanted to write a story about this ep. 1shot Carolyn Shephard!


_" " is still in the surgery. You can wait him in the lobby." I have waited two hours now."_ She thought. She was sitting in the lobby and waiting, like the nurse had told her to do.

_"I should have called and told he that I'm coming. I should go and reserve a hotel room I can't carry all these luggage with me whole day "_

Just as she was leaving she run into someone.

"Hello, do you need help with those?" The man asked and pointed her luggage.

"Yes please. Do you know if there are any good hotels here?" She asked as she gave her bag to the man.

"No, I don't. I have lived here only couple weeks... Oh hello " He greeted her.

"." She said and walk pass him.

"You are a doctor?" she was surprised.

"Yeah, I am. I'm Dr. Owen Hunt."

"I'm Carolyn Shepherd. Nice to meet you"

Now it was he's turn to be surprised. "Any related to Dr. Derek Shepherd?"

"He's my son. I was waiting him but he's still in the surgery."

"I thought that he's surgery ended an hour ago. I can take you to the nurse station and you can ask where he is. And you can wait him there."

"Fine. I think I can wait him a couple more hours. "

* * *

"yes, he's surgery ended an hour ago." The nurse said

"So where is he now?"

"I don't know."

"Okay thank you." She turned to leave. "Mark"

"Ohhhh... . Hello.... What are you doing here?"

"I came to meet my son and my future daughter in law."

"Oh Meredith yeah of course."

"I think we should talk." She told him. "I just want to say that I'm not mad at you. About the thing with Addison. I'll forgive you."

"Thank you ..."

"Call me mom. Like you used to do."

"Thanks mom"

"Dr. Sloan"

"Yes dr. Grey? Why are you interrupting me?"

" wants to talk to you about the surgery."

"I have to go now" she said to Carolyn. "It was nice to see you mom."

"It was nice to see you too Markie"

* * *

"You don't have to come I can handle this." He told Meredith.

"I didn't know that your mom was in town."

"She's not my real mom."

"Oh I see. You are adbted?"

"No. Go away I don't want to talk about this."

"Fine."

* * *

"You don't still know where he is?" Meredith heard as Mark's "mom" asked from some nurse.

"No, I'm sorry"

"Are you looking for your son?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, do you know where he is?"

"He went to see a patient."

"okay. I was going to surprise him but I haven't seen him at all."

"What? You were just talking to him couple minutes ago."

"No I wasn't. I was talking with Mark..." She started to laugh "You thought that Mark was my son?"

"Yes. She called you as mom" Now Meredith was laughing too.

"So who were you looking for?"

"Dr. Derek Shepherd. He's my son."

"What??!!" Meredith looked her shocked.

"Is there a problem dear?"

"No, I just... He has already left."

"Oh God. I travelled from New York to here so I could meet my son and my future daughter in law." Meredith swallowed laudly when she heard that. "I waited three hours and now he's left.I don't even know he's address."

"Why don't you call him?"

"I wanted to surprise him. But now I have to call him. Unless the nurse can search me his address."

"Excuse me, Can you give me dr. Derek Shepherds address. I'm his mother."

"Sorry, I tried but the computer doesn't find his address."

"Oh, He's living with her girlfriend now. Try her name."

"What's her name?"

"Meredith... I can't remember her last name."

"Then I can't help you."

"Thank you anyway. Could you call me a cab?"

"Where are you going?" Meredith asked.

"To the hotel. I'll meet my son tomorrow."

"If you wait couple minutes I can give you a ride."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Is it okay that we go first to my place?"

"I don't mind."

...

"So this is were you live."

"Yes this is my house."

"It's very beautiful. And big. Is that Alex your husband? or boyfriend?"

"No, He's just a room mate."

"Have you any other room mates?"

"Yeah Izzie."

"Oh god I don't even know your name!" She realized as Meredith opened the door.

"Mer honey Is that you?"

"Derek!" Carolyn said. "You knew were he lives" She said to Meredith.

"Mom!" Derek said surprised.

"How are you honey?"

"Fine,thanks. I see you met my girlfriend." they both turned to look Meredith.

""You are Meredith?"

"Yes I'm. Sorry that I didn't tell you before."


End file.
